


Shooting Stars

by Knightfrog1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel is a Little Shit, Cigarettes, Family Dynamics, Humor, Philosophy, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfrog1248/pseuds/Knightfrog1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels, theology, and the True Origins of Halley's Comet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [someone-told-me-once-that-shooting-stars-are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101195) by psilentasincjelli. 



> The theological ideas expressed in this fic are not necessarily that of the author, but they aren't necessarily _not_ the theological ideas of the author, either.
> 
> Critiques welcome.

The archangels Michael and Gabriel were discussing the Nature of the Universe and smoking Lucky Strikes, which was odd because Lucky Strikes wouldn’t be invented for another few million years. They were trying to reconcile the principle of Conservation of Mass with G-d’s rather unsettling habit of transforming into different beings and creatures and shapes on a whim when they heard an impatient huff come from about where their knees should be.

"Adonai is all things at all times for all people and simultaneously different things at various times for different people. Whatever form is taken for manifestation is merely the most convenient manifestation in order for Adonai to communicate to the intended target(s)."

They glanced down to a see a fledgling angel with raven black wings.

"Also you shouldn’t be smoking. I’m telling Dad."

And the fledgling flew off before either of the archangels could make a startled reply.

Spake the archangel Michael, "trust Castiel to not only out-theologise us but also to tattle on us to Dad. Also, how did he pronounce '(s)'?" The archangel Michael looked a bit startled when he found that he could do it too.

"Aww, he’s just a kid, Mikey," spake the archangel Gabriel. "Anyway, I have a new trick shot to show you. If you flick the cigarette just right it comes back and whizzes around Earth."

"Oh. So that’s what those things are all about," spake the archangel Michael.

Spake the archangel Gabriel, "yeah, Luci did it accidentally the first time. Dad caught him with a lighter and he was so startled he flicked his hand rather than just thinking it into non-existence!"

"So is that how he got his new title?" mused the archangel Michael. "I did wonder."

”Like this,” spake the archangel Gabriel. He flicked the cigarette just so, in order that it came back and circled Earth. “21-year return!” the archangel Gabriel spake. ”That’s a personal record!”.

The archangel Michael brought up his mighty hand and flicked his cigarette out in the same manner that his brother had done.

"Wow," spake the archangel Gabriel, "75 years. Not bad for a first try”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And thusly was born Halley’s comet.


End file.
